Over the Limit 2010
Over the Limit (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by Axe Hair, which took place on May 23, 2010 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. It was the first event promoted under the Over the Limit name. Episode summary Rey Mysterio vs CM Punk Bald loser. That sums up CM Punk after Rey Mysterio defeated him with a seated crucifix then shaved his head at Over the Limit. After Mysterio dispatched Punk in their highly-competitive Straight Edge Society Pledge vs. Hair Match, Punk's minions tried to protect their leader from getting what was coming to him when a hooded stranger attacked Mysterio from behind. Next, when Luke Gallows and Serena stormed into the ring, it looked like Rey was going to suffer even more at the hands of the S.E.S. But after emerging from an ominous crimson glow, Kane rushed to the ring to help drive off the S.E.S. After The Big Red Monster chokeslammed Punk -- and there was no one left to save the savior -- The Ultimate Underdog prepared to take away Punk's symbol of purity. After acquiring two pairs of handcuffs that Luke Gallows brought to the ring, Mysterio handcuffed both of Punk's arms to the ropes and delivered his second hard-hitting 619 of the night. With Punk helpless, Rey delivered the long-awaited head shaving. It was clearly a cathartic experience for Mysterio -- after having to endure months of verbal and physical taunting from Punk and his S.E.S. cronies -- and a painful one for Punk. Mysterio's victory -- besides saving him from having to do the unthinkable and join Punk, Serena, Luke Gallows and who knows who else in the S.E.S. -- finally gave him the upper hand he had been seeking since their last two pay-per-view encounters. With the symbol of Punk's purity now gone, how will he react? And, what will the members of the S.E.S. do now that their leader has failed to back up his words? Find out on the next SmackDown at 8/7 CT on MyNetworkTV. The Hart Dynasty vs Chris Jericho & The Miz With the gorgeous Natalya at ringside, The Hart Dynasty delivered a decisive ego-shattering blow to Chris Jericho & The Miz, defeating the arrogant duo at Over the Limit to retain the Unified Tag Team Championship. The rivalry between Jericho & The Miz and The Hart Dynasty's Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith started brewing following the 2010 WWE Draft. It was then that Jericho, newly drafted to the Raw brand, forged an alliance with "The Awesome One" rooted in a singular goal: to topple The Hart Dynasty and capture the Unified Tag Team Championship. Although both Jericho and The Miz have separately held the titles with Big Show, the conceited combo reasoned that The World's Largest Athlete had been holding them back. After besting Smith in singles competition on Raw, Jericho earned his team the right to challenge The Hart Dynasty for the titles at Over the Limit. In their first match as a tag team, however, Jericho & The Miz's selfishness got the better of them against the far more cohesive teaming of Hart & Kidd. Still reeling from his United States Title loss to Bret Hart just six days earlier on Raw, The Miz was decimated when the speedy Kidd and the powerhouse Smith nailed him with the Hart Attack, enabling Kidd to score the pinfall. Suffering their first major loss as a team, will Jericho & The Miz continue their relentless pursuit of The Hart Dynasty's championship gold? Or will this two-man ego trip come crashing to a halt? Tune in to Raw Monday nights at 9/8 CT. Eve Torres vs Maryse It takes a lot to silence the arrogant Maryse. But the stunning Eve managed to do it at Over the Limit, driving her rival's perfect face into the mat to pick up the win and hold on to her coveted Divas Championship. Maryse can't be happy about the way things turned out tonight. After losing the butterfly title to Eve in April, the conceited Diva has done everything possible to make life miserable for her gorgeous foe. From interfering in Eve's matches to brutally attacking her during a photoshoot, nothing was too devious for the French-Canadian competitor. But when it finally came down to a fair fight, the Divas Champion's jiu-jitsu skills were simply too much for Maryse to handle. That isn't to say Maryse was completely outmatched. As vicious as she is beautiful, the leggy blonde brought the fight to Eve, nearly pinning her on multiple occasions. But the French-Canadian's arrogance soon went to her head, giving the Divas Champion the opportunity to nail a unique maneuver that sent Maryse headfirst to the canvas. Will this loss silence the self-centered Diva or is she already figuring out another way to humiliate Eve? Tune into Raw on Monday night to find out. Results * Tag team match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship: The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd) © (with Natalya) defeated Chris Jericho and The Miz * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: Eve Torres © defeated Maryse Image gallery 14539000.jpg 14539012.jpg 14539024.jpg 14539036.jpg 14539048.jpg 14539060.jpg 14539072.jpg 14539084.jpg 14539096.jpg 14539108.jpg 14539122.jpg 14539134.jpg 14539146.jpg 14539158.jpg 14539170.jpg 14539182.jpg 14539194.jpg 14539206.jpg 14539218.jpg = Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Serena Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Eve Torres Category:WWE pay-per-view events